


You Are My Sunshine

by Trythis95



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Humor, Romance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trythis95/pseuds/Trythis95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily finally finds someone she enjoys spending time with. She's smart, and funny, and sweet, but no great love comes without baggage. Things are made worse as Rossi discovers his friends lover is his daughter with Erin Strauss, a daughter he never knew of, who had supposedly died in a hospital shortly after being born. EmilyxOC past-RossiXStrauss</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adventures in Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, this is my second attempt at a Criminal Minds fanfiction. This was originally posted on FF.net, but I wanted to try posting here as well. Fair warning, lady loving ahead, and if you don't like it that's okay, but this fic probably isn't for you. Please enjoy. :)

Allyson Pierce sighed deeply as she threw on her jacket, one more night in Copley ER and she was finally going home. If she were honest with herself, going back to her small empty apartment was far more depressing than spending the rest of her Valentines day night in the ER. She stretched and pulled on her messenger bag, as she exited the locker room and started to leave a curtain slid open. “Hey hot stuff.” Allyson groaned and turned in the direction of the voice. There sat her friend Zach on a wheely stool, he stood and closed the curtain behind him. “Can you please help me with this cast?” Zach asked hopefully. Allyson looked to the door and pouted. “I know, but this woman is with the FBI and it’s her bosses kid, she’s freaking out, and now the kid is freaking out. ” Zach said and nodded to the closed curtain. “He’s tired and scared and you’re the only other person here I trust not to scare him, any more than necessary anyway.” 

Allyson sighed and pulled off her bag. “You know,” she said and shoved it in his hands. “I’m not a wet nurse, contrary to everyone else’s beliefs.” She shed her jacket and held it out, which Zach grabbed instantly. 

“I love you so much, thank you. Has anyone told you how beautiful you look today? Cause you look great.” Zach babbled as Allyson walked over to the curtain. She slid it open and smiled at the two in the room. A young boy was on the gurney looking tired and scared, with his left arm on a stand ready to be cast, and a woman standing beside him looked absolutely terrified. 

“Hi,” Allyson paused as she checked his chart, “Jack.” She smiled at the boy as she hung the chart back on her bed. “I’m Allyson and I’m gonna do your cast for you. You ready?” Allyson asked. 

“I want to go home.” Jack said looking at the new woman. 

“I know sweetie” Allyson said as she walked up to him. “I’m gonna put your cast on and you’re going to be out of here in no time, okay?” Allyson asked. Jack nodded and Allyson ran her fingers through his hair. “Good boy, did you pick a color for your cast?” 

“No.” Jack mumbled. 

“What color do you want sweetie?” Allyson asked as she ran her fingers through his hair. “We have blues, and greens, red, purple, black, white.”

“Can I have black?” Jack asked quietly. 

“Don’t you want to get one your friends can sign?” Allyson asked carefully. Jack just shrugged apparently indifferent. “Than black it is, Zach will you please go and get some-“

“On it!” Zack said and rushed away, leaving the curtain open. 

“How long will he be in the cast?” The woman asked quietly. 

Allyson glanced up at her, after briefly forgetting her presence. She glanced at the x-ray. “It’s not a bad break, probably six weeks or so. The doctor should have told you though, who did you see?” 

“Doctor Roman.” The woman said confidently, Allyson rolled her eyes. “Is that bad? Do we need a second opinion?” The woman asked suddenly anxious. 

“No” Allyson said gently as she smiled down at the boy who now looked anxious. “She just forgets what she has to tell people sometimes.” Allyson walked over to the x-ray and stared at it closely, the woman walked over and stood beside her. 

“This is my bosses son, and Jack is the only thing he has left, if we need a better doctor to look this over I want one.” She murmured quietly. 

“I promise, Doctor Roman is competent, she just forgets bedside manner. See that?” Allyson said pointing to the x-ray.

“Yeah, she set the bone and left while he was crying.” The woman said sounding annoyed. 

“Emily.” Jack whined, Emily turned and frowned. 

“I’m sorry bud.” Emily said and turned back around to Jack. Allyson walked over to Jack and leaned against his bed. 

“So how did you break it?” Allyson asked. 

“I was playing soccer with some friends and I slipped in the grass, slid into the goal post.” Jack looked a little embarrassed so Allyson smiled.

“Did you get the goal?” Allyson asked. 

“Yup.” Jack said proudly. 

“Good boy!” Allyson said and ruffled his hair. Zach returned holding an armful of supplies, he dumped them on the foot of the bed and Allyson raised an eyebrow at the multitude of colors. 

“I figured you could see the colors and if any other ones interest you we could use them.” Zach explained, he began to model the colors while Allyson turned Emily back around to the x-ray. 

“You need to calm down, you’re freaking him out.” Allyson murmured. 

“I am not.” Emily said sounding offended. 

“He means a lot to you, and it’s okay to worry, but he is tired and scared, he might cry when I set the cast and you need to tell him it’s going to be okay, and you need to mean it, yeah?” Allyson asked. Emily looked like she was going to protest and Allyson continued “you don’t have to argue with me whether you’re calm or not, just be ready okay?” Emily nodded and they turned back as Jack struggled to pick between blue and green. 

Allyson walked over to his broken arm and took a seat, “I’m gonna move the stand away, you need to keep your arm still okay?” Allyson asked with a calm voice. Jack nodded but winced as Allyson moved the stand away.

“Em, what color do you think Jack should get?” Allyson asked as she helped to stabilize his arm. 

“I like the blue and green, but I think the blue is better, it matches most of your shirts.” Allyson held her hand out behind her and Zach instantly put the sleeve into her hand. Allyson slid it up with ease and began to wrap it in white gauze. 

“I don’t know the blue is pretty cool, but this green is amazing in the sun light, it almost glows.” Zach commented, he stood next to Emily, keeping Jack’s attention away from his arm. 

Jack grimaced. “Maybe we should stick with black.” 

Allyson looked up and raised an eyebrow at Emily. “You don’t want people to make a big deal about you getting hurt?” Allyson guessed as she directed her attention to Jack. He nodded. “Why?” Allyson asked. Jack shrugged and Allyson frowned. “Do you not want people to fuss over you?”

“Sort of.” Jack admitted. 

“You know breaking a bone isn’t a bad thing, it doesn’t make you fragile.” Allyson commented as she continued to wrap his arm. 

“No one else got hurt.” Jack said pointedly. 

“A no one else made an awesome play like you did” Allyson said, “no one can say that wasn’t cool.” 

“I cried in front of my friends.” Jack said sounding disappointed. 

“I cry in front of my friends all the time.” Zach said, he nodded as Jack directed his attention back to him. “It’s true, and crying is a good thing, it helps you deal with emotions. If anyone picks on you about it just tell them it made you feel better.” 

“Or if they’ve never had a broken bone before you could offer to break their arms and see if they cry.” Allyson smirked at Jack’s amused expression and Emily’s horrified one. “I’m just kidding, don’t do that,” Allyson said and patted his shoulder. 

“I can’t believe you just said that.” Zach chuckled, Emily glared at him, and then back at Allyson. 

“I think Emily’s mad at me, what do you think?” Allyson asked nodding to the other woman. Jack looked at her and grinned before facing Allyson. 

“Yeah” Jack said almost happily. 

“The kid is a sweet heart, don’t worry” Allyson said to Emily whose glare only intensified. “Oh come on, I bet you have a great smile” Allyson teased, Emily gave a small side smile and Allyson grinned, “I was wrong, you have a gorgeous smile.” She turned her attention back to Jack, “so which color would you like?” Allyson asked as she straightened up in her seat. 

“Blue or green,” Jack decided. 

“I vote green, it’s a bit brighter and more noticeable. You’re gonna look so cool, everyone’s gonna want to sign it.” Allyson promised. 

Jack looked to Emily whose expression was significantly softened. “Is green okay?” he asked. 

“Whatever color you want sweetie,” Emily said gently. 

“Green please” Jack said as he turned back to Allyson. 

“Okay, Zach can you get rid of the rest of these and bring back a few more rolls of green?” Allyson asked. 

“Sure.” Zach said and grabbed the other rolls as Allyson began to work on the first one. 

“So, how do you like Emily as your baby sitter?” Allyson asked, allowing her gaze to briefly flicker up to Emily’s face. 

“I like it, we always have fun.” Jack said and smiled at his sitter. 

“That’s good, so your dad is out on a date?” Allyson asked. 

“Yeah, he’s out with his girlfriend seeing a play in New York.” Jack said and shrugged “she’s nice too I guess.” 

“Well I bet he’s having a great time. Does your dad know you broke your arm yet?” Allyson asked carefully. 

“Phone goes straight to voicemail, he’s probably in the theater right now.” Emily said, Allyson nodded. It was standard procedure to keep immediate family involved, but if he couldn’t be reached there was nothing to do. 

“Well I bet your dad is gonna love the green” Allyson said and smiled as Zach came in with more green rolls. 

“Sorry” Zach commented as he dropped the rolls on the bed. Allyson opened her mouth to question why he was sorry when a man suddenly appeared in the entry way. He was dressed in a tux with the tie undone and the collar loosened. 

“Allyson, I’d like to speak with you if you have a minute.” Emily watched as Allyson tensed, she did not want to talk to him in the least. 

“I’m busy, we can talk later.” Allyson said as she returned her attention to Jack’s arm. 

“Zachary, take over.” The man commented he stepped forward and Jack jerked back. 

“I want her to do it.” Jack blurted out, Allyson looked up and smiled at him. 

“I’ll finish here and I’ll come out to talk to you.” Allyson said to the man. He glared at her and retreated, Zach closed the curtain and Allyson smiled at Jack. “You’re such a sweetheart,” Allyson commented. 

Jack blushed and looked away, Emily stepped closer to the bed. “So who is that?” Emily asked. 

“That’s Doctor Fitch.” Allyson said suddenly paying very close attention to the cast. 

Emily looked to Zach who leaned over. “Her ex, slept with Dr. Roman, and is now holding her cat hostage as a new form of emotional abuse.” 

“That’s not a euphemism either, he’s actually got my cat.” Allyson said without looking up.

“I’m sorry” Jack said gently. Allyson smiled and stood, gently kissing his forehead. 

“Don’t worry about that, just hang out here for a bit, I’ll check on you before I go home.” Allyson promised, she left the make shift room and Zach sighed deeply. 

“Is she going to be okay?” Emily asked. 

“I wouldn’t be, but I’m not her.” Zach said and shrugged.

* * *

 

 

Emily walked outside and turned around the hospital corner. She was looking for a private place to call Hotch, but a familiar someone was standing right around the corner. “Hey,” Emily said gently. 

Allyson looked over and nodded. “Hey,” she said quietly. 

“You okay?” Emily asked as she got closer. 

“I’m fine.” Allyson said and exhaled slowly. She turned her attention back to the road and tried to ignore the agent beside her.

Emily leaned against the brick wall, “I work for the behavior analysis unit for the FBI. I know what it means when you react that way to someone.” 

Allyson let her head loll to the side. “He never hit me.” 

“He doesn’t have to hit you for it to be abuse.” Emily said gently, she reached out and Allyson stepped away from the wall. 

“I’m gonna go say good night to Jack, if you guys have any questions Zach or Dr. Roman can answer them. If anything comes up you can call us and we’ll help in any way we can.” Allyson said before turning to leave.

“Hey,” Emily called out gently. The nurse turned and face her, but didn’t speak. “Happy Valentines day.” Emily said and smiled. 

Allyson chuckled and gave a small sweet smile that almost broke Emily’s heart. “Happy Valentines day, Emily.” Emily didn’t comment on the puffiness of her eyes, or how she hoped things would get better, she just watched her leave before she dialed Hotch’s number.

* * *

 

 

The next morning Emily woke up with a feeling of unease. Hotch was coming home, and he hadn’t been angry about his son breaking his arm, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t be more apprehensive about leaving Jack in Emily’s care. Emily slid out of bed and began her morning routine. Her apartment was large and beautiful, similar to her apartment in London. Much like her apartment in London it also came with a feeling of loneliness. Emily had returned to the BAU because she missed her family, Clyde had been floored when Emily asked to step down. In the end he understood, and encouraged her to do what felt right. 

After a quick shower Emily began to make waffles, she promised Jack he could have waffles while he was at her place and she fully intended on delivering. As soon as the batter hit the waffle iron she heard Jack stumbling into the bathroom. Emily smirked and was quickly joined by the young boy with the messed up hair. “How’s the arm feel?” Emily asked. 

“It’s okay.” Jack said and shrugged, he examined his cast and a smile graced his face when he saw the Yoda head drawn on it. Emily hadn’t seen Allyson after went back inside, apparently she visited with Jack, and drew a Yoda head on the cast when he mentioned how much he loved Star Wars. “I liked that nurse, she was nice.” Jack commented. 

“Me too” Emily said and thought back to the woman from the day before. She was very pretty, and she was good with kids. Emily frowned as she realized she was chasing someone who had just finished a relationship with a male doctor. Chasing straight girls, rookie move, Emily reminded herself. 

“What time is my dad coming home?” Jack asked as Emily shoveled a waffle out of the iron and onto a plate. “Thanks” Jack added as she slid the waffle over to him. 

“Sometime this afternoon.” Emily said and looked at Jack. “Miss him?” 

“Yeah,” Jack admitted and shrugged. “What are you going to do after I go home?” 

Emily smiled at Jack’s inquiry. “I’m not sure, I might just stay home and get ready for the week, pack some lunches, do laundry, all that boring stuff.” Emily said and gave Jack a smile. 

“I think my dad is going to have another date this Saturday, if you babysit can I come here?” Jack asked tentatively. 

Emily felt a pang in her chest, Jack was such a sweet boy. For some reason he enjoyed spending time with Emily and Rossi the most. Rossi was Uncle Dave, but Emily was always just Emily, she couldn’t figure out his sudden interest. “You’d have to ask your dad, but if he was okay with it, I would be okay with it.” 

“Thanks” Jack said with a bright smile. 

“Of course, eat your waffle before it gets cold.” Emily instructed. 

The rest of the day went smoothly, Jack and Emily went and saw a movie and returned to the apartment just before Hotch returned. As soon as the doorbell rang Emily heard Jack run for the door. She emerged from her study and was surprised to find Hotch alone with his son. 

“…the coolest nurse ever, she even drew Yoda on my cast, see?” Jack inquired as he pointed out the drawing. 

“Very cool” Hotch commented, he smiled at Emily. “You got your stuff together?” Hotch asked. 

“Yup I’ll go get my bag.” Jack said and fled the room. 

“I’m so sorry Hotch, he just slid and hit the-“

“Emily it’s okay, kids get hurt.” Hotch said and nodded. He looked very refreshed, and about ten years younger

Emily smiled briefly and looked out the door. “Where’s Ashley?” 

“I dropped her off at home, I figured Jack and I could spend some time together.” Emily nodded and Hotch continued to speak “so were there any problems at the hospital?”

“No, the nurse we saw was very understanding, I don’t think there’s going to be anything from CPS.” Emily said and nodded. 

“What about the doctor?” Hotch asked. 

Emily scoffed and looked around to make sure Jack wasn’t around. “She won’t do anything, she was terrible. She couldn’t have cared less about Jack.” Hotch frowned deeply. “Yeah, the first nurse we got couldn’t calm Jack down so he brought in this other nurse who was headed out. She calmed him down, and then she calmed me down, and she got the cast on him no problem.” 

“What were the names of the doctor and the nurse?” Hotch asked. 

“Doctor Roman, and the nurse’s name was Allyson, I didn’t get a last name.” Emily said and pursed her lips. 

“All right, I’ll have flowers sent over to the nurse, and I’ll ask about the doctor.” Hotch said and nodded. 

“You know I could bring the flowers over. I mean I’m sure there are a few Allyson’s that work there, at least I know who I’m looking for,” Emily said earning a smirk from Hotch. 

“Do I detect ulterior motives?” he questioned. 

Emily nodded. “Sort of, she had a really rough day yesterday, and I just want to make sure she’s okay.” 

“Maybe a late lunch would work better than flowers.” Hotch suggested. 

“Hotch I’m pretty sure she’s straight, her ex boyfriend is a doctor there.” The disappointment in Emily’s tone wasn’t lost on Hotch. 

“Well it’s worth a try, go in and ask what kind of flowers she likes, and say your boss is making you do it.” Emily opened her mouth to respond but Jack showed up and Emily wasn’t sure what to say. 

“Bye Emily” Jack said and hugged her tightly. 

“Bye Jack.” Emily said and squeezed him back. 

“So I’ll have that information by tomorrow morning?” Hotch asked with a grin. Emily opened her mouth to protest but Hotch cut her off. “No excuses, have a good day Emily.” Hotch left with a huge grin and Emily couldn’t help but feel a little grateful. She did want to check on the nurse, and now she did have an excuse. 

Emily retreated to her bathroom and double checked her makeup before driving to the hospital. The whole way over she questioned whether or not she should even pursue the nurse. She knew she wanted to at least get to know her. As Emily parked her car and walked into the ER she realized it was far quieter than it had been the night before. Emily couldn’t help but wonder how many people were brought to the ER because of self inflicted injuries. 

“Can I help you?” the nurse working the front desk asked. 

“Yeah, I was here last night with Jack Hotchner-“ Emily stopped speaking as a new nurse rolled over in a wheeley chair. She recognized her from the night before, she was working the desk, and had seen Emily’s badge. 

“Agent Prentiss, how can we help you?” she asked politely, the other woman got wide eyed as she looked at the woman. 

“I was actually looking to talk to the nurse from last night, Allyson…” Emily trailed off. 

“Pierce,” the nurse from the night before supplied. “As luck has it, she’s working today, and she should be right through those doors, go right in.” The nurse said happily. 

“Thanks, have a good day.” Emily said and went through the double doors that led into the emergency room. She looked around and smiled when she saw the blonde at the workstation. Allyson was seated next to Zach, but they were both working silently. She had her head propped up on her hand, her fingers were woven through her blonde locks and she was focused on a chart in front of her, her right hand was quickly writing in the file. The red scrubs she was wearing the previous day were replaced by light blue ones. Emily stepped up to the counter and Allyson looked up. 

“Hey” she said and stood, she looked around and frowned. “Where’s Jack?” she asked. 

“His dad came and got him this morning, he’s fine.” Emily said reassuring the caregiver. 

“Oh, okay, how can I help you?” Allyson asked. 

“My boss wants to send you flowers, and he wanted me to ask what your favorite kinds of flowers were.” Emily chuckled as Allyson’s golden skin took on a faint blush. 

“That is beyond not necessary” Allyson said and sat back down. “I was just doing my job.” She said and shrugged. 

“Yeah, but his son is the most important thing to him, and you were really fantastic last night.” Allyson shook her head at Emily’s compliment. “Well, at least let me take you to lunch as a thank you.” 

Allyson flushed even brighter and she tried to repress the smile that was gracing her face. “That’s so sweet but I have a ton of charting I need to catch up on.” 

The man from last night, Dr. Fitch suddenly strode up to them and dropped a file on the counter in front of Allyson. “Curtain five needs an enema.” Without even acknowledging Emily he strode off. 

Allyson sighed and grabbed the file. “Like I said, very sweet, but if I leave I’m afraid this place might burn down to the ground.” Allyson stood and smiled at Emily. “See you around Emily.” Allyson commented and turned to leave. As soon as Allyson was far enough away Emily let out a dejected sigh, she couldn’t help but glance at Allyson’s ass as she walked away. Emily turned back to the counter as she heard a wheeley chair scrap across the floor. Unfortunately the chair distracted her from seeing Allyson glance back at her. 

Zach was watching her with his arms folded over his chest. “Okay, listen up miss FBI, she has been hurt repeatedly and I refuse to see her lock herself away, or get hurt again. Promise you won’t intentionally hurt her?”

“I would never-“

“Good, because she means a lot to a lot of people around here.” Zach said and stood. He leaned over the counter and examined Emily critically. “We’re going out for drinks tonight at nine, you know that club on main, P3?”

“Yeah,” Emily said and nodded. 

“Well, she’s gonna stay for about an hour, if we’re lucky. However if you show up and suggest that you guys go and get dinner, or go to a quieter pub, she’d probably agree.”

“Does she even like women?” Emily questioned. 

Zach nodded, “sort of, I know she’s mostly dated men, but she’s interested in you, I can tell. Don’t mess this up, or you will have the majority of the staff here coming after you.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind” Emily promised. “What should I wear?” Emily asked. 

“Something sexy, but also not too glamorous. Also make it something soft, she likes soft things.” Emily nodded and Zach gave her a smile. “See you tonight, and please don’t mess this up.” With that he walked away. Emily returned to her home musing about the discussion all the way home. It was nice to know she had friends that cared about her, but that was a lot of pressure. What if she was one of those girls that seemed normal and then was a crazy bitch? Then she convinced her friends that she was the correct one. By the time Emily made it to the club she had exhausted herself with worry. She got in without a problem, it was a Sunday night, the weekend partiers were home, only the regulars were left behind. As soon as Emily entered she started looking for Allyson, she grinned when she found her. The blonde was throwing back shots with her coworkers. Zach caught Emily’s eye and nodded her to the bar, as Emily reached the group they all went to the dance floor leaving Allyson alone. 

“You know if we keep meeting like this people might suspect something.” Emily commented as she slid onto the bar stool next to Allyson. 

Allyson glanced at her and rolled her eyes. “You mean like an FBI agent is stalking me?” Allyson commented, even under the sarcasm Emily could hear a hint of amusement. 

“Something like that.” Emily agreed, she flagged down the bartender and ordered a beer. “So how was your day?” Emily asked conversationally. 

Allyson smiled at her, “it didn’t suck as bad as the day before, so I guess that counts for something.” 

“Well you look really nice, so you have that going for you.” Emily said and took a sip of her beer. 

Even under the multicolored lights Allyson’s skin looked beautiful, her hair was pulled up in a messy bun which suited her perfectly. She was wearing a white tank top with blue jeans and black heeled boots. 

“Well you look really nice too.” Allyson deflected with a grin. Emily was wearing a nice black dress that hugged her in all the best places. 

“Thanks.” Emily said and looked around. “I didn’t really think this would be your kind of place.” 

“It’s not, Zach made me come.” Allyson eyes narrowed. “This doesn’t seem like your kind of place either, did he tell you we would be here?” 

Emily briefly debated lying but figured there was no use. “Maybe,” Emily responded. Allyson sighed and rolled her eyes. “He only did it because I want to get to know you. Why don’t we get out of here and go get some dinner, you can interrogate me and you’ll see I’m being genuine.” 

Allyson seemed to debate for a second before musing aloud “well, you did come out to a crappy club just to try and hit on me. And there’s an offer of food on the table.” 

Emily grinned, “come on, you’re almost there.” 

Allyson smiled “okay, dinner sounds good.” 

“You might not know it now, but excellent choice.” Emily said happily, earning a chuckle from Allyson. They both paid for their drinks, and gave generous tips before leaving the club. As soon as they were on the street Emily looked around. “Food preference?” 

Allyson shrugged “I’m not picky, burgers and fries, pasta, pizza, whatever” she shrugged. 

“I know a diner that makes really good food” Emily suggested. 

“Sounds good.” Allyson said and smiled. 

“Come on, we’ll take my car” Emily said and nodded down the street, the walk was in silence, and when the climbed into the car Allyson chuckled. “What?” Emily asked. 

“Kevlar vest in the back” Allyson said and nodded to the back. 

Emily glanced back and blushed. “Sorry,” she mumbled and pulled the vest to the floor. 

“It’s fine, I was just thinking about how that’s got to be a great way to get dates.” 

“You would be surprised how many people are intimidated by dating a woman with the FBI.” 

“Why?” Allyson questioned. 

Emily shrugged as she pulled out onto the street. “I think it’s one of those things where men don’t like it because it makes them feel less manly, and other women don’t like it because it’s a high risk job, and it means a lot of time away.” 

“Well that’s ridiculous,” Allyson said and rolled her eyes.

“I know, one time a guy broke up with me because he said I wasn’t feminine enough, and a real lady shouldn’t do the things that I do.” Emily smirked at Allyson’s shocked expression. 

“Rude,” Allyson commented. “If it helps I got dumped once because I didn’t shave my legs often enough for my boyfriend.”

“Don’t you just love the standards placed on us?” Emily questioned.

“Oh it’s so fantastic.” Allyson said dryly.

“Well, Jack loves you no matter what, he thought you were the best.” Emily said and smiled at Allyson as she beamed from her seat. 

“He’s so sweet. Hey how did his dad take the news?” 

“He was fine, he asked about you and Dr. Roman. Hey you never told me what kind of flowers you like.” Emily said pointedly. 

“He’s not gonna send me flowers, that would be mortifying” Allyson chuckled. 

“Why?” Emily asked. 

“I don’t know, I’m just not a fan of big and flashy, especially at work.” 

“Flowers are big and flashy?” 

“Yeah, I was just doing my job, besides the less attention on me at work the happier I’ll be.” 

Emily nodded. “I take it the break up is the talk of the hospital?”

“Oh yeah, and now I’m the only nurse who will willingly work with him and Dr. Roman.” Allyson scoffed. “The break up has actually forced me to spend more time with both of them.” 

“Ugh, that’s rough,” Emily sympathized. 

“Yeah, but enough about my depressing stories, what’s your trauma?” Allyson asked conversationally. 

“Do you really want to know?” Emily asked pointedly as she pulled into the diner parking lot. 

“Yeah, I prefer to know the bad stuff early on. Saves from the fear of sharing down the road. It always sucks when a relationship is going good and then someone shares something the other can’t deal with.” 

Emily shut off the car and turned to her blonde companion. “I dated a captain of the IRA for work, and I accidentally fell in love with him. He escaped prison and came after me and I had to fake my death for a few months, until he was killed.” 

Allyson’s hand instantly snaked out and grasped Emily’s. “I am so sorry that’s awful” Emily smiled and squeezed Allyson’s hand. 

“It’s okay,” Emily said as she examined Allyson’s empathetic face. “Besides if that didn’t scare you off, that’s pretty promising.” 

Allyson gave a small smile. “We don’t get to choose who we fall in love with. Besides, I have tons of more flaws and bad history for you to hear about.” With that she pulled her hand away and climbed out of the car. Emily climbed out and smiled. She wasn’t sure how things would end up, but she was interested to see how far things could go. 

* * *

 

David Rossi sat back in his office chair and sighed. He grabbed the envelope Nikki Strauss had dropped off earlier. Their discussion had been brief, as she was extremely busy, but it had left many questions for Rossi. He dumped the envelope on the table and picked up the journal that fell out, among other loose papers. Rossi flipped to the last page with writing on it. 

_To my beautiful baby Lyanna, I am so sorry I couldn’t protect you. Holding you in my arms was the sweetest moment in my entire life. I know you’re in a better place, and I hope I’ll see you again one day. I will cherish you forever, and I will never forget you._

Rossi flipped back a page and read another excerpt. 

_2 weeks post due date._

_Well little one, you clearly take after your father. You are two weeks over due, and I am literally aching to see you. Apparently you like to take your time as well as he does. I hope you come out and look like me. It might be selfish, but if I’m going to raise a baby by myself I don’t want to look at my child’s face and be reminded of the man that left me. He didn’t even know I was expecting, he just told me he didn’t want to be tied down and he left. Plain and simple. I wish I could give you the father you deserve, but I can’t. However I can promise I will do everything in my power to give you the best life possible. I love you so much._

Rossi closed the journal and buried his face in his hands. He remembered telling Erin he didn’t want to be tied down. He had no idea she was expecting, Rossi liked to believe if he had known he would have stayed. Thinking back to his younger self, he realized he couldn’t have been more wrong. Rossi picked up one of the loose sheets of paper and frowned, it was a letter that had been delivered to the Strauss home earlier that week. 

_Dear Mrs. Strauss, this is the last address I could find for you, I hope this letter finds you well. You probably don’t remember me, I was the resident working at the hospital the night you were giving birth. When your daughter was born I believe I made a mistake and put the wrong tag on her. I think your daughter might still be alive, and the child you buried was not your own. I am so sorry, and I know there is no possible way you could forgive me. I’m not looking for forgiveness, I’m just trying to make things right. The other couple that had a child that night walked away, and ended up giving up the child they took home. I was unable to track her, but I can tell you that her name was Allyson Smyth when she left. I wish you the best of luck, Dr. Everett Emry._

 

Apparently the letter was read by Erin’s ex husband and promptly thrown away. He mentioned that Erin had a child she thought was dead, before they had been together, but it didn’t matter since Erin wasn’t a part of his life anymore. Nikki fished it out of the trash and went to the storage unit where Erin’s stuff was being held. She used the birth date on the death certificate to break the safe that no one knew the combination to. When she found the baby journal she read it and did the math of who her mother had most likely been with at the time. Nikki was right. Rossi sighed deeply and grabbed his small glass of whiskey, taking a swig to settle himself. He knew the next day he would have to go to work and ask Penelope for help, if anyone could find his child, it was her.

* * *

 

Allyson walked up the stairs to her apartment feeling happy and full. The date had been fantastic, Emily was smart, and sexy, and totally a charmer. “So out of a basic curiosity, how long was it you were a stripper?” Emily asked as they reached the landing. 

“I wasn’t a stripper.” Allyson reminded her with a smile. 

“Right, how long was it you were an exotic dancer?” Emily asked with a small trace of humor in her tone. 

“A few years” Allyson answered as she walked down the hallway with Emily in tow. “Why? Hoping I still have a few routines memorized?” Allyson asked teasingly. 

“Well I would be lying if I said it hadn’t crossed my mind.” Emily said, smiling at Allyson as she stopped in front of a door. 

“This is me.” Allyson said and nodded to the apartment door behind her. 

“Tonight was fun, we should do it again.” Emily said and smiled at the younger woman. 

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Allyson agreed. Emily took a step forward and tilted her head down slightly. She pressed her lips against Allyson’s. At first the blonde froze, but she gently placed her hands on Emily’s hips and began to kiss back. Emily swiped her tongue along Allyson’s lower lip. As soon as Allyson’s lips parted with a throaty moan escaping Emily snaked her tongue into her mouth and began to explore. Allyson tentatively rubbed her tongue against Emily’s earning a gasp from the older woman. Allyson squeaked as she was pressed against the door. She slid her hands under Emily’s shirt, but only kept them on her lower sides, she didn’t dare move her hands up any further. Emily’s hands were roaming around, switching between running through her hair, and cupping her face. Allyson craned her head back as she felt the need for air become overwhelming. Emily chuckled as Allyson gasped. She pressed a few gentle kisses to the blondes neck. She inhaled the sweet scent coming off of the blondes neck. “You’re really good at that.” Allyson murmured, Emily gave a hearty laugh and Allyson chuckled, she straightened up so she was looking at Emily. 

“Call you tomorrow?” Emily asked as she cupped Allyson’s face once more. 

“Sounds good.” Allyson said and nodded. She smiled brightly as Emily leaned in for one more peck on the mouth. 

“Night” Emily whispered before walking away. Allyson watched her leave with a sense of disappointment. She unlocked her door and walked in, tossing her keys and wallet on the table by the door. As she made her way through the tiny apartment she shed her shirt, pants, and shoes, by the time she reached her bathroom she was only clad in a bra and underwear. She smiled in the mirror and headed for the shower. She hesitated after pushing the curtain back, she wasn’t ready to was away the day just yet. She brushed her teeth and then climbed into bed, relishing the way her lips tingled from the kiss. She smiled as she buried her face into the pillow beneath her head. Emily Prentiss was a goddess, and if Emily wanted Allyson, she wasn’t going to protest.


	2. Lord Of The Rings

Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos, comments, or bookmarks! Please see additional notes at the end.

* * *

Emily entered the office looking a little flushed, she was twenty minutes late. After getting home the night before she had forgotten to set her alarm, and only woke up when Hotch texted her to ask about baby sitting that Saturday. Emily sat down at her desk and shrugged off her sweater.

“Someone’s running late” JJ commented as she sat on her friends desk. 

“I forgot to set my alarm” Emily admitted as she looked up at her friend. JJ raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Is there any reason you forgot to set your alarm?” JJ questioned. 

“What do you mean?” Emily asked feigning ignorance. 

“You never forget to set you alarm, unless you had a great night, so what’s going on?” JJ asked with a smile. 

Emily shrugged, and returned her gaze to the stack of files in front of her, “I went out to dinner with a friend, nothing happened, and I forgot to set my alarm.” Emily glanced up at JJ who was grinning. 

“Okay, which friend?” JJ asked. 

Emily didn’t even have a chance to decide what to say because Hotch came out of his office and called her name. He nodded to his office before walking back in. Emily looked at JJ and smiled. “Sorry, gotta go” Emily said and stood up headed for Hotch’s office. 

“Not fair” JJ called out behind her. Emily grinned as she walked into Hotch’s office. 

“Hey, how’s Jack?” Emily asked as she sat in the comfy chair across from Hotch. 

“He’s good, I dropped him off this morning and his cast was a big hit at school. I assume you were late because you were finding out about the flowers?” Hotch asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Emily had a brief look of puzzlement on her face before realization dawned on her. “Oh right, sorry, Allyson said she didn’t want flowers, she’s not into big gestures.”

“It’s flowers,” Hotch said blankly. 

“She’s trying to avoid drawing attention to herself at work. Why don’t you get her a gift card or something and I can just bring it over?” Emily asked. 

Hotch smirked, “so you were late because you were inquiring about flowers?”

Emily gave Hotch a pointed look. “I was late because I forgot to set my alarm, nothing happened.” 

Hotch nodded. “All right, I don’t need to know the details” Hotch said and shrugged “you’re still good for Saturday right?”

“Yep, what time do you want to drop him off?” Emily questioned.

“Seven thirty” Hotch said without hesitation.

“So things must be pretty serious with Ashley” Emily commented. The team had met Ashley, and everyone agreed she was very an interesting match for Hotch. She had a certain fire to her, and it was great, until they disagreed on something. Both were so stubborn they could go days without talking, until Hotch would break and go to Emily or Rossi seeking advice about how to restart a discussion. Overall, she was fantastic, but no one was really sure how long it would last. Every girlfriend Hotch had never seemed to work out.

“Yeah, but I don’t think Jack is warming up to her. I’ve tried getting them to spend time together, and Jack never wants to be left alone with her. When we all spend time together Jack gets very quiet.” Hotch sighed deeply. “I don’t know why he doesn’t like her, every other woman I’ve gone out with he’s had no problem with.” 

Emily frowned, “maybe he just liked the last one a lot and he’s hoping you get back together.” 

“Maybe, but Jack didn’t seem to care when I told him I had broken up with her.” Hotch shrugged, “I think he would really like Ashley if he got to know her.” 

“Well why don’t you guys do something in a few days, like Wednesday go out and play mini golf or something.” 

“Mini golf?” Hotch questioned with a look of disdain.

“Well it needs to be something you guys can talk during, and it shouldn’t bother Jack’s arm.” Emily smirked at Hotch’s small unhappy nod. “So should I tell Allyson she’s got a gift card coming to her?” 

Hotch frowned “I’d rather get her something with a little more effort.” 

“She loves going to the movies, get her a gift card for a movie theater chain.” Emily stood and stretched. “I’m gonna go work on some consultations, if you need me to make a delivery just let me know.” 

“Thank you, Emily” Hotch said with his tight smile and a small nod. 

“Of course,” Emily said and left the office. She walked over to her desk and sat down to get to work, with a fierce determination to have most of her work done before lunch.

* * *

 

Emily walked into the ER and looked around briefly before spotting Allyson and Zach. Allyson had her back turned and she was flipping through files on the island in the middle of the work station. Emily started to walk over, she felt a little worried. She knew Allyson had a good time the night before, but was it too much to show up at her work the next day? Normally Emily would have said yes, but she did have the gift card from Hotch, so she had an excuse. 

Zach’s eyes landed on the tall brunette and his face lit up, he pressed a finger over his lips and smiled deviously. “You are an ice queen, woman.” Zach commented as Emily moved closer. 

“Don’t be jealous cause I went out with someone smoking hot last night and you didn’t.” Allyson commented as she began to sort through her files. With her back to Emily and Zach she was in perfect interrogation position. 

“So second date?” Zach asked conversationally as he crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. Emily leaned against the taller side and watched Allyson. Her eyes raked over her pale blue scrubs before focusing on the back of her head, where her blond hair was tied into a pony tail.

“Fingers crossed.” Allyson said and began make separate piles for the files. 

“So when you and Emily get married in like ten years, do I have to be a maid of honor or a best man?” Zach smiled brightly at Emily, who blushed and smirked. 

“Well, she seems a little bit nerdy, so hopefully instead of calling you my best man, or ring bearer, I can just call you The Lord Of The Rings.” Emily clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter, while Zach just laughed aloud. 

“That’s great.” Zach commented. “So does she know your like the biggest geek in the world?” 

“Not really, we didn’t really have like a light conversation. It was all really intense, and honest and I freakin’ loved it,” Allyson gushed. “I think that’s it though, I never felt like I was being lied to, or I had anything to hide, she was just so lovely.” Allyson turned to smile at her friend, and when she saw Emily her smile dropped. “Damn it!” Allyson said and grabbed a file, smacking Zach repeatedly with it. Zach couldn’t stop laughing, and Emily couldn’t stop giggling at the infuriated blonde. “That was not nice!” Allyson said as she continued to assault his arms and back. Allyson finally stopped when Zach dropped in the chair he had previously been occupying, and began to wave a tissue as a form of surrender. 

Allyson huffed and shook her head, moving her loose hair away from her face. “Can I help you?” Allyson asked the taller woman, as she tried to compose herself. 

Emily smiled at Allyson, she had a blush to her face that she had no chance of hiding. “My boss wanted me to bring you this” Emily said and slid the gift card to her. Allyson made a stink face but Emily shrugged. “He wanted to do something bigger, but I wrestled him down for you. Also, Lord Of The Rings sounds like a great idea” Emily said and smiled at Zach who began to laugh again. Allyson slid her left leg out and kicked him in the shin very lightly. He began to wipe the tears from his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just so happy” Zach said and began to fan himself. 

“Keep it up and you’ll be scrubbing bedpans for a week.” Allyson said as she rubbed the back of her neck, which felt like it was close to bursting into flames. 

Zach held up his hands in surrender while Emily just smiled at Allyson. “I thought you were really lovely too. And to prove it, I suggest we go to lunch together.”

“You just walked in on my friend and I talking about me marrying you in ten years, and you’re still not scared off?” Allyson questioned, placing a hand on her hip to go with her smirk. 

“If you’re not sick of me in ten years, we deserve to be married.” Emily said and smiled. 

“I think we should make a pact right now, if you guys are together in ten years Allyson has to get married, no ifs, ands, or buts.” Zach suggested. 

“I say we make a pact that if Zach hasn’t finished his charting by the time I get back from lunch he has to lick these floors clean.” Allyson said pointedly. 

“Sounds good to me, lets try to eat quick” Emily teased. 

Zach placed a hand over his heart, and made a sad face. “After I helped you find out my friends true feelings you betray me like this?” Zach sniffled and stuck his nose in the air. “Well see if I help design an outdoor wedding, where the trees look like that tree guy in Lord of the Rings.”

“Treebeard?” Allyson and Emily asked in unison. They looked at each other and smiled before turning back to Zach who looked deeply disturbed. 

“I need to get different friends,” Zach commented. 

“Good luck, we’re the only ones that will have you.” Allyson said and gave him a big smile. “I’m going to lunch, please keep everyone alive?” Allyson asked. 

“Bring me back something edible and I’ll do my best.” 

In under twenty minutes Emily and Allyson were seated at a table in a small Italian restaurant near the hospital. They had ordered food and were waiting patiently, passing the time by talking about small matters, until Emily asked the question that had been nagging her since she overheard Allyson at the hospital. 

“So, do you want to get married?” Emily questioned. Allyson promptly choked on her water and spent half a minute trying to breath properly, while Emily looked on with concern. “I didn’t mean now!” Emily exclaimed quietly. 

Allyson took a small sip of water and patted her chest. “I didn’t think you did, it just,” Allyson gave a small cough, “caught me by surprise.” 

“Sorry” Emily said with a small smile as Allyson straightened up in her seat. 

“I’m a fan of marriage,” Allyson admitted. “But I don’t believe in rushing it, I think if it happens great, if not, that’s totally okay too.” 

Emily nodded, with the small smile still on her face. “Perfect, I heard you guys talking about marriage and it made me a little nervous.”

“Zach was talking about in like ten years, don’t worry, I’m not marriage crazy.” Allyson said and shook her head. “He might actually be planning a wedding though, fair warning.” 

Emily nodded, “would you want indoor or outdoor?” 

“Doesn’t really matter.” Allyson said and shrugged. “We could get married on a beach for all I care.” 

Emily smiled, “apartment or house?” 

“Either works for me, apartment is best in the beginning though.”

“Quiet night in, or night on the town?” 

Allyson smirked. “I prefer a quiet night in, are you going to keep quizzing me until the food shows up?” 

“Yeah, and then probably afterwards as well.” 

“Do I get to ask questions?” Allyson asked. 

“Well you did just ask two, so I am inclined to say yes.”

Allyson furrowed her brow, “smart ass.”

Emily grinned. “I’m sorry, what did you want to know?”

“Do you think you could ever settle down? No more moving, just staying in one place.” Allyson linked her fingers and set her elbows on the table, propping her head up on the bound fingers. 

Emily looked hesitant and took a moment to think before answering. “I couldn’t walk away from my job, and get some boring nine to five desk job, but I could live in one spot comfortably. I’d probably go on vacations, but I wouldn’t necessarily need to move around permanently.” Allyson nodded but didn’t say anything. “Do you want to move anywhere?” Emily inquired. 

Allyson breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. “Well, I do want to travel, but I like where I am. If I went somewhere and thought it was great I wouldn’t mind moving. The only problem with that is visiting and thinking somewhere is great is one thing, once you move there you tend to get a completely different opinion.” 

“I take it a previous move didn’t go so well?” Emily asked before taking a sip of her soda. 

Allyson nodded, “I’ve moved around a little bit. I was here in Virginia for a while, then I went to Florida, and then Tennessee, and then I moved back here.” 

A man came over and placed plates covered in food in front of the women. “Thank you” they both chimed, as the man walked away Emily eyed the food in front of her. 

“Do they normally make portions this big?”

“No, but I was here once with Dr. Fitch and someone started to choke, I saved them and now I get tons of food when I eat here.” Allyson said and shrugged before shoveling a forkful of spaghetti in her mouth. 

“Did you call him Fitch when you were together?” Emily asked as she began to cut into her huge serving of eggplant parmesan.

“No, but now it’s easier if I just call him Dr. Fitch.” Allyson said after swallowing her food. “Or fuckwit, that one helps too,” she added conversationally. 

“Sounds like it would help” Emily said supportively. “So why did you come back to Virginia? Did you give up on finding somewhere new?” 

Allyson sat back and looked thoughtful for a few seconds before speaking, “I just sort of realized I liked Virginia. I wasn’t moving because I needed a new place, I was moving because I wanted a new me.” Allyson shrugged before leaving forward again. “Besides, I think there’s still this little part of me that thinks I’m going to find my parents, or someone to love me if I stay where I am.” 

“Someone to love you?” Emily questioned the odd phrasing. 

“I love everyone. It’s this weird thing, I have no problem doling out love, but I never feel like it’s reciprocated. It’s probably like abandonment issues or something.” Allyson said and shrugged again. She grabbed a piece of garlic bread from the side of her plate and began to chew on it. 

“Do you know anything about them?” Emily asked quietly. 

“I know they were young, and they were in love. And they told everyone they could raise a kid and be good parents, and after I think a week or so they gave me up. They weren’t ready for the pressure of being young parents.” 

“Who told you all of that?” 

“One of the foster homes I stayed at had a woman who was working there and she said she knew my parents. I asked about them a lot, and she told me everything. I asked to meet them and they refused, that began the whole moving out at sixteen and traveling thing.” 

Emily frowned “I am so sorry.” 

“Me too. But I can honestly say that I learned so much from those years. I think it made me a better person overall, maybe if I grew up with my parents I would be snobby and mean.”

“Do you think you would want to see your parents now?” Emily questioned. 

“No,” Allyson’s answer came with no hesitation. “I think they made the right choice, and I think seeing my parents might just reopen old wounds.” 

“Well good for you, I think you ended up great without parents.” 

Allyson smiled, “don’t sell your mother short, you came out pretty excellent as well.” 

Emily rolled her eyes, “you haven’t met my mother yet.”

“No, but you’re pretty fantastic anyway, so whatever she did worked.” Allyson said and smiled across the table. The rest of the meal was occupied by light pleasant conversation. The walk back to the hospital was very similar, except they held hands on the way back. As soon as they were outside the hospital Emily’s phone went off and she groaned.“What’s wrong?” Allyson questioned. 

Emily pulled out her phone, looked at it and sighed. “We have a case in California.” Emily looked at the blonde who seemed unfazed. “I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.” Emily said carefully. She had mentioned the hectic work schedule, and Allyson had been accepting, just like every other person, but usually the first case was a big wakeup call.

“Oh, well I’ll see you when you get back.” Allyson said and gave a small smile. 

Emily suppressed a smile and licked her lips, “I certainly hope so.” Emily leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Allyson’s lips. She pulled back and smirked when she saw Allyson was tinged pink. “You are great for my ego.” Emily said and chuckled. 

“Hey, before you go, I have a weird question. What are we?” Before Emily could reply Allyson continued. “Because I feel like this is going well, and I think we should be an exclusive thing. If you don’t think so that’s fine but I just want to kno-“ Allyson was cut off by another kiss from Emily. This kiss lasted a bit longer, and as the pair tried to separate the other one would lean back in for another quick peck, which would quickly become deeper. 

“We’re a couple,” Emily said when she finally broke away. She pressed her forehead against Allyson’s and smiled. “See you in a couple days.” 

“See ya” Allyson said with a grin, she watched as Emily began to walk away. “Hey, you never texted me, I don’t have your number.” 

Emily turned back and smiled “I’ll send you a text when I get to the jet.” 

“Okay, and can you tell your boss I said thank you for the gift card?”Allyson asked as Emily remained still.

“Sure” Emily said, her phone went off again and she sighed. “I gotta go, see you later” Emily said and smiled. 

“Bye” Allyson said and smiled before walking into the hospital. 

 

* * *

“Hey, look who finally showed” JJ commented as Emily appeared on the jet. 

“Sorry guys, I was at lunch with a friend.” Emily said as she sat next to her blonde friend. She noticed the smirk that graced Hotch’s face, but thankfully he said nothing. 

“A friend?” Reid asked from his spot on the couch, across from the group. 

“Is it really that much of a stretch for me to have friends?” Emily questioned. 

“Not at all, we’re just curious” JJ said and patted her friends leg. While Reid, Hotch, and JJ caught Emily up on the case Rossi stood in the back on the phone. 

“And your sure it’s her?” Rossi wasn’t one to doubt Garcia, but he didn’t want to interfere with a woman’s life if he was wrong. 

“Well you would need a DNA test to verify she’s yours and Strauss’ baby, but this is definitely Allyson Smyth. Her last name is Pierce now, she changed it when she was sixteen.” Garcia said quietly. She heard Rossi exhale slowly. “Sir, what are you going to do?”

“I’ll have a guy I know tail her for a week, just so I know her schedule and when she’s free, then I’ll try to get ahold of her for a meeting. I don’t want to just spring this on her and be creepy.” 

“Right. Because sending a guy to follow her around for a week isn’t creepy?” Garcia questioned the Italian’s logic. 

“Kitten, I want to get to know her, but I don’t want to go in there blind. At least I’ll have an idea of who she is.” 

“If you call her and just talk to her you would both be on the same page. I’m sure she would love to get to know you.” Garcia’s optimism was met with a small snort. “Oh come on, how bad could it be?”

“Garcia I can’t just show up, I need to have some sort of information. Joy followed me around for a while before we spoke, this is normal.” 

“Sir, you and your kin folk have a very strange definition of normal.” 

“Thank you Penelope, I’ll see you when we get back.” With that Rossi hung up and rejoined his team. He started sending texts to an old friend who he knew would be discrete, and get the information he wanted. At the same time, seated right across from him was Emily, sending a text to Allyson.

_Hey, it’s Emily, thanks for coming to lunch with me._

After a few hours Emily finally received a reply.

_Of course, I had a great time. Be safe in California, yeah?_

_Sure, we’re almost there I’ll let you know when I land. How goes the ER?_

_It’s good, pretty quiet today. I’m hanging out in the maternity ward._

_Do they let you just hang out when nothings going on?_

_Not really, but one of the mothers is requesting that her baby have a nurse nearby at all times._

_Why?_

_First time mom, it’s fairly normal. She just read a lot about SIDS and now she’s barely sleeping because she’s so paranoid._

_So you volunteered for baby shift?_

_That I did. I always say I don’t like babies, and then when I hang out with them I just fall in love._

_Even with the puking, and pooping, and crying?_

_Yup, I think it’s because we have the same interests. Bright colors, toys, boobs, etc._

Emily laughed aloud earning strange looks from everyone on the jet. “Sorry,” Emily apologized with a grin. 

JJ and Hotch each smirked at Emily while Rossi and Reid turned their attention back to their books. “So how’s that friend of yours doing?” JJ asked quietly. 

“Good.” Emily said as she sent back a quick reply of ‘lol.’

“Any idea if you’re going to the movies any time soon?” Hotch inquired with a crinkle eyed smile.Emily sent him a pointed look but didn’t respond.

JJ looked between the two and frowned, “what do you know that I don’t?” JJ asked Hotch who shrugged and pretended to go back to reading the files. “You never keep me out of the loop, what’s going on?” JJ asked Emily. She was honestly feeling a bit hurt to not be included. 

“Well, there wasn’t a “going on” until about four and a half hours ago. I have a girlfriend.” Emily confessed quietly. Emily laughed as JJ’s face lit up, “you had better not scare this one off, I really like her.” 

“Oh my God this is great!” JJ exclaimed in a barely hushed tone. “So it’s official as of today? Wait when did you guys meet?”

“We met on Valentines day.“

“You should make that your anniversary, it’s so romantic,” JJ said happily. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” JJ asked in a more regular tone of voice. 

“Well I wasn’t sure what we were, and I didn’t want to get my hopes, and yours, up for nothing. Besides Hotch already knew, so there was one person pushing me.” Emily explained carefully. 

JJ nodded, “so when Garcia finds out, she’s gonna freak out, you’re fully aware right?” 

Emily’s eyes widened, “I hadn’t even thought of that. Okay you guys aren’t meeting her right away, especially not Garcia.” 

“Why not?” JJ asked as she adjusted in her seat so she could face her friend better. 

“Because I don’t want you guys to scare her off, no offense, but this team can be a bit overwhelming, especially Garcia.” 

“Garcia just wants to make sure you’re with the right person.” Hotch said reassuringly, not even looking up from his file. 

“The last guy I dated that she met, she interrogated until he was convinced she was a profiler.” Emily said dryly. 

“Well it was with the best intentions” JJ said with a grin. 

“If you guys are going to talk so loudly I want to join in,” Rossi said as he sat down across from Prentiss, and next to Hotch. “What’s the big news?” Rossi asked as Spencer closed his book and watched from the couch. 

“I have a girlfriend” Emily announced. 

“Good for you kitten” Rossi said and smiled. 

“What’s her name?” Reid asked. 

“Her name is Allyson and she’s a nurse at Copley.” Emily noticed the drop in Rossi’s smile, he quickly put it back on. Emily glanced around and noticed that no one else saw it. 

“So how did you guys meet?” JJ asked. 

“Jack was getting his cast put on, and I was panicking, so he was panicking, and the nurse we had brought in Allyson before she could head home for the night. She calmed us both down, and was just really good with Jack.”

“What’s she like?” Rossi inquired carefully. 

“She’s very nice, and she is unapologetically her. She’s just really fantastic.” Emily said and nodded. She wanted to explain Allyson in whole, but Rossi’s reaction was making her feel very uncomfortable. 

“I hate it when you get stingy with details” JJ sighed. 

A ring sounded through the jet and everyone turned their attention to the screen as Garcia showed up. “New victim, killed sometime last night, sending all of the details to your tablets now.”

“We’re landing soon, everyone familiarize yourself with the new victim. Change of plans, Rossi and Prentiss I want the two of you to go to the new dump site. JJ, and I will go to the mass dump site, and Reid you go to the morgue and see what the M.E. has to say.” Hotch’s words were met with agreement and shortly after Garcia disappeared from the screen a silence lapsed over the group. Emily could feel Rossi staring at her, every time she looked up he would divert his gaze back to the tablet in his hand. By the time they had landed and made it to their SUV Emily had enough. 

“Rossi, you have been staring at me like I belong in a giant Mason jar ever since I said I have a girlfriend, please tell me you have not changed your views to one of a bigots.” Emily said as she drove on the highway. 

Rossi shook his head in the passenger seat, “nope.”

Emily glanced over and found him staring out the side window. “Nope? That’s it. No explanation, just nope?”

Rossi turned his gaze so he was watching Emily. “I don’t care that you’re dating a woman, I really don’t. I’m just going through something and the name Allyson means something to me.” Rossi admitted. Emily glanced over briefly and found him staring at her looking remorseful. “What’s her last name?” Rossi inquired. 

“Pierce,” Emily noticed as Rossi’s face fell and he resumed looking out the front window. “Do you know my Allyson, or is it just because her name is Allyson?” 

“I don’t know her.” Rossi said, while he wasn’t lying he did feel guilt for not admitting the whole truth. 

“I’m sorry for whatever you’re going through. If you need to talk about it I’m here.” Emily said supportively. 

Rossi nodded his head, “thanks.” 

Emily glanced over again. “Come on Rossi, I don’t like it when you get quiet. What are you thinking about?” 

“Erin Strauss.” 

A silence lapsed over the car. “I’m sorry Rossi. You loved her didn’t you.” 

“From the first day we met over thirty years ago. She was the sweetest thing when I met her. Feisty, fresh out of the academy, she was a breath of fresh air after my second divorce.” Rossi smiled and shook his head. “She kept me in line for a good long while, me being the idiot that I was told her I didn’t want to be tied down and we broke up after a while.”

“Was she talking about marriage?” Emily asked carefully. 

“No. I was just young, and hot headed, and I thought I knew everything. I never really meant for it to be anything deeper than dating, but when we were getting too close, and I was getting attached I had to break it off.”

“What about when you guys started dating again? How did that happen?” 

“We had been dating for about two years. It started when she first checked into rehab. I went to visit, and at first she thought I was there for work, or something else, but I just wanted to make sure she was doing all right. I kept visiting, and we would speak for hours on end. When she got out I kept up with her, made sure she didn’t relapse. After a while I just started spending time with her because I didn’t want to just be her friend. I wanted to be who she would come home to after a rough day. So we were together after one year of skirting around it, and it was a great year.” Rossi smiled and shook his head. “It happened a few weeks before JJ and Will got married. We had such a great time. John Curtis cannot burn in hell long enough for taking her from me.” 

“That’s the only place where a man like him could end up.” Emily’s words earned a nod of agreement from Rossi before silence once again filled the air. 

* * *

Allyson woke up to a warm hand rubbing her lower back. She groaned and buried her face into the paper wrapped pillow beneath her head. “Zach unless you brought me coffee and a good reason to get off this gurney I suggest you go away.” A double shift complete with the death of three patients had left Allyson feeling too tired to drive home. The happiness that Emily was coming home after being gone for five days was significantly muted by the shitty day.

“I did bring you a danish.” Allyson shot up like a rocket at the familiar voice that did not belong to Zach. She eyed the doctor standing in front of her who held up a small store bought danish as a sign of peace. 

“What are you doing here Dr. Fitch?” Allyson asked calmly. 

“Even when it’s just the two of us, you call me Fitch?” The doctor asked. “Cold,” he commented as he sat beside her on the gurney, tossing the danish in front of her. 

“Why are you here?” Allyson prompted him again. 

“Because Zach said that you were still here, and I wanted to talk.” Fitch looked at Allyson who remained staring straight forward down the hallway. The bottom floor of the hospital was no longer being used. It was primarily used for storage, but it was also a good place for the staff to sneak away and sleep, or have sex. “I know you’re mad at me but can you at least pretend that you care about what I have to say?”

Allyson shook her head, “I can’t pretend I care, but I am listening.” 

Fitch nodded and stared down the hallway as well. “I’m getting married.”Allyson’s head snapped to the side as her jaw dropped. “I wanted you to hear it first and from me.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Allyson questioned. “You’ve barely known this girl for a year, you’ve been fucking her since January, how close can the two of you be?” Fitch didn’t respond and Allyson continued. “If this is some way to make the rumors and the drama stop, don’t do this. Has your mom even met this girl yet?”

Fitch chuckled and shook his head, “even when you hate me you think you know what’s right for me.” 

“Fitch, I really hate you right now, but I don’t want to see you make a stupid mista-“

“She is not a mistake!” Fitch snapped. Allyson instantly went to slide of the bed but Fitch grabbed her hand. “I’m sorry, but I love her and she’s the mother of my child, I won’t have you talk about her like that.” Allyson ripped her hand away and stared at him. “Yeah, I know, crazy right? I’m gonna be a dad.” Fitch seemed proud of himself.Allyson pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. “Come on, don’t be like that.” 

“Don’t be like what? Don’t be mad, or hurt, or angry?” Allyson asked venomously. “I catch you fucking a girl we work with, in our bed, and then you tell me not only are you getting married, but you’re also having a baby. What do you want me to be like?” 

“I want you to be happy for me!” Fitch snapped. 

“Oh I’m very happy.” Allyson grabbed the danish and slid off the bed. “I’m happy that I found out you were a no good liar before you gave me an STD from fucking your coworkers.”Fitch leaned back against the brick wall and sighed. “So I’m assuming there were others, who were they and how long did it last?” Fitch opened his mouth and Allyson carried on. “Don’t bother lying, a cheating man is like a dog that kills chickens, it usually starts early on and it’s an almost impossible habit to break.” 

Fitch straightened up and sighed “I was sleeping with Dr. Roman for over a year, and a few years before that it was that nurse with the crooked nose. It stopped when she moved away and I swore I would stop but, then Amy showed up and she changed my entire world.” 

“Changed mine too.” Allyson commented dryly. “So when we had the house warming party the two of you were fucking already?” 

“It wasn’t just fucking.” Fitch sighed, he stared into Allyson’s green eyes that no longer held any warmth for him. “We’re in love.” 

Allyson smiled and leaned forward, “so were we. Then you got distracted by any floosy who was willing to play damsel in distress for you.” Allyson straightened back up, “I can’t wait until Dr. Roman gets fired for incompetency. Then you actually will be her hero. You can finish paying off all of her med school bills while her job will be to stay at home and keep popping out babies for you. You know, all those people that died today might have stood a better chance if they had a doctor who actually knew anything about medicine.” 

“Allyson you can’t blame her for-“

“Yes I can. She nearly injected Mrs. Olsworth with morphine.” Fitch exhaled slowly, suddenly not wanting to argue. “I’m sorry Fitch, did you say something? No? You don’t want to talk about how Mrs. Olsworth would have gone into anaphylactic shock? How she could have died? Fitch this basic stuff she needs to know. I spend ninety percent of my time on the floor making sure she doesn’t kill people. I saved one today, one! If I had followed her closer maybe I could have saved the rest.” Allyson started to pace back and forth in front of Fitch. “What is it that she gives you that I couldn’t?” Fitch stared down at his hands as he picked at the skin around his nails. “Just tell me Fitch, I want to know what I did.” 

“You didn’t do anything, and that’s just the problem.” Fitch exclaimed, Allyson stopped pacing in front of him and turned to face him. Fitch lowered his voice and continued, “I wasn’t your hero anymore. I didn’t matter anymore. I would get home, and then you would get home and it was like I didn’t matter. You were always tired, or busy, or you were trying to get something done around the house so you couldn’t make time for me.” 

Allyson stared blankly for a second before speaking. “You’re such a narcissistic asshole.” Allyson shook her head and straightened up. “I’m sorry I was busy doing my job, I’m sorry that I was busy trying to do laundry, and cook, and clean, and keep the house from falling apart. I guess I was just still trying to be a responsible adult.” 

“It wasn’t just that. Your feelings changed too. I wasn’t your hero anymore, I was just the guy you were sleeping with.” Fitch knew he had said the wrong thing when Allyson’s eyes narrowed. 

“My feelings for you did change. I felt like I could be around you without having to fight to keep you. I felt like I could trust you, I thought that what we had was something special. We were equals, and I thought that you loved me. Clearly I was mistaken.” 

“Allyson I loved you and I always will, but Amy and I just match. We both grew up white collar, we have similar backgrounds and interests. Can you just stop being my ex and go back to being my friend?” Fitch asked quietly. 

“No.” Allyson said firmly. She tossed the danish at his chest “and I hate raspberry danishes.” Allyson said before turning and walking down the hallway. She could hear him climb off the gurney and begin to follow her. 

“Allyson can we at least agree to-“

“No, I want nothing to do with you any more. You need something done here, you get someone else to do it for you.” Allyson said as she stalked away to the elevator. 

“Hey,” Fitch said and grabbed her by the wrist just as she hit the only button on the wall. Allyson’s yelp of pain went unnoticed, “you do that and you’ll be fired, if there’s a problem here they will fire you. Not me, you.” Fitch said pointedly. 

“I don’t care, I am sick of taking care of you and your whore, let me go.” Allyson tried to pry herself away but Fitch yanked her closer, and grabbed her other arm. 

“Allyson, I’m serious, don’t make this a problem. They’ll fire you and I don’t-“

“I don’t care, let me go.” Allyson said as she shoved him off. 

“Why, so you can start dancing on poles again and fucking rich guys who come to see you dance?” As Allyson’s hand came up to smack him Fitch tossed her to the ground and stepped back. Allyson fell face first and rolled over as hot blood spurted from her nose and lip. She cupped her face. Fat, hot, tears pooled in her green eyes. “I am so sorry I just didn’t want to get hit!” Fitch exclaimed as he tried to crouch down to see her. Allyson’s foot came up and caught him right in the sternum. She pushed him back and he fell backwards. The elevator doors finally slid open and Allyson heard a gasp. She quickly crawled into the elevator and stood as the two others, a fellow nurse and an EMT came out. The nurse tried to grab her but Allyson jumped back and smacked her bloody hand on the panel, she began to pound the door close button while the nurse stared from the hallway. She was a new hire, a sweet kid, and a promising nurse. The EMT thankfully was busy keeping Fitch back. “Allyson wait, let me-“

As the elevator doors slid shut Allyson leaned against the elevator wall. She held her wrist and cried freely as blood continued to drip down her scrubs and onto the floor. When the doors slid open Allyson buried her face in her arm and walked out. When she made it to the nurses station Zach had already put on his coat. “Zach I need you to take me home.” Allyson panted. Zach turned and his eyes grew wide. 

“Curtain four, now.” Zach said in a commanding whisper. Allyson made a whining noise and looked at him sadly. “Seriously, go now I think you need stitches.” 

“Please just grab the stuff and take me home.” Allyson begged, she heard the loud clang from the door that lead to the stairs and Allyson dropped out of sight. It was hard to keep her cries muffled, she pressed her hand over her mouth and a searing pain continuously ripped through her lip. She heard panting and Zach stepped out of the work station. “You want to tell me why my best friend was just running out of here bleeding?” He asked in a loud voice. 

“Zachary now is not the-“

“I like to think that now is the time!” Zach exclaimed. 

“I’ve gotta go get her, we can talk about this later, nurse.” Fitch snapped, Allyson heard him jog out into the waiting room, and presumably out into the street to look for her. Allyson bowed her head down and rested her forehead against her knee. She resumed crying and Zach quickly took command of the ER. “You, go get warm towels and a basin of water in there. You go get a member of security, you go get me some dermabond and some stitching equipment just in case. And someone go get Wormsworth in here.” Zach’s warm hands were on Allyson’s upper arms and he guided her into a standing position. 

“Just take me home.” Allyson begged.

“I can’t do that and you know it. Come on” Zach wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her over to her designated bed. No one noticed the unfamiliar man, standing near Mrs. Olsworth, watching quietly. And nobody noticed Allyson’s phone, which had been abandoned at the workstation a few hours previously, buzzing with a message from Emily saying she would be back in a few hours.

* * *

 

Hey, thank you again to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story. Reviews genuinely fuel my desire to keep going with this, so thank you so much for everything. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Tell me who you think was wrong, who was right, or if they were both wrong. Was Fitch acting in self defense, or was he automatically at fault for grabbing her when she didn’t want him to? Let me know what you guys think, and thank you again for the support. (This story is currently being updated on Fanfiction.net, it is already on chapter ten so please go there, read and review if you have the time. Thank you so much!)


End file.
